Too Late
by daiisssyy
Summary: The ballet studio. Edward races to save Bella... but will he make it? R&R? They make me happy, and they make me love you.
1. The Race

Bella dies in the ballet studio.

It took all the patience and self-control that I could muster to stop myself from ripping Carlisle off that damn steering wheel and putting myself in his place. Deep down, I knew that I wouldn't be able to drive any better than him, but even so, it would feel better if I was the one that was in control. If the dreaded thing happened, I didn't know if would be able to go on. She was my world, my only love. I couldn't let her die, I wouldn't be able to. I wasn't _going_ to, that's what I promised myself.

We pelted past green forests which merged into never-ending green walls. We must have been going at about 120mph, but it was nowhere near fast enough. I needed to be there now. Every second that passed was a tick of Bella's life.

It was either sheer luck or years and years of wisdom, my guess was on the latter, which enabled Carlisle to find his way through the winding roads of Phoenix. That was another reason that it was probably better with him in the driving seat. Not to mention the fact that I would almost surely lose control of myself and do the car some serious damage. In the very back of my mind, I wondered if the others were any closer than we were. I didn't bother me who got there first, as long as _someone _got there. I needed a call, a call to confirm that Bella was safe and that she would soon be in my arms, but I wasn't a magician. I was immortal, but no, I couldn't perform miracles.

The moon was high in the sky by now, and it was frustrating to know that I still wasn't where I needed to be. Poor Bella must be so frightened and scared. Not knowing if anyone was going to turn up to save her.

Time passed so slowly that it hurt and it felt like weeks later when the Mercedes screeched to a halt outside the ballet studio. I literally jumped out of the car before it had fully stopped and practically flew across the short space from the road to the front doors. It was then that my muscles froze me in place as my brain told me something that I didn't want to recognize.

The lights were off. The doors were locked. There was a little note half under the door, and half on the street.

I didn't bend down to pick it up. I couldn't face it. I knew that this was the end, that Bella was gone. I didn't want to see the note, to have to read the words that would signify the end of my world. No doubt, there'd be a smug tone to the words as well. James would revel in tearing the last shreds of my being apart.

"Edward." Carlisle's word meant nothing to me. It wasn't meant as a question or a calling. He said it in the hope of comforting me. He must have realised that the inevitable had occurred. "Edward…" he began again.

"No." I didn't want him to speak to me. No matter what he would try to do, nothing would make me feel better.

I saw from my peripheral vision that he had bent down to pick up the note. I made a noise of disgust which came from my throat and burst out of my mouth. Carlisle didn't stop his flow at my disagreement.

"Read it Edward. It's not for me to read. Bella wasn't…" he searched for the right word. "She wasn't _mine."_

It all came out of me.

"No Carlisle she wasn't yours! She was MINE! And I loved her like nothing else. She was beautiful and such a mesmerizing person. She was what I lived for. Even now, I can't fully comprehend how happy she made me. James will pay for this. He's ripping me apart. My heart's in shards. I hate him. I hate him with all of my being. I hate him and I want him to die. God help him when I get within reach of him. He's going to be tortured."

Carlisle listened to my speech without letting any emotion cross his face. After a moment, he went into father mode. "Edward, that's not you. You're not a killer."

"NO CARLISLE! I WASN'T A KILLER! BUT LOOK AT ME NOW. I'VE LOST THE PERSON I LIVED FOR! WHAT MORE DO YOU EXPECT?"

Carlisle did nothing more than hold out the note to me. I was so fuming that I wanted to see the note now. I wanted to know what James had dared to write. I snatched the envelope and sneered at the barely legible addressing on the front. It read Edward.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself for what was sure to tear me up.

I raised a finger and, in a very human manner, slipped it under the opening. I pulled it across, the ripping of the envelope like a rock slide in the silence. The tension in the air between me and Carlisle was unbearable. Grief was pressing down on me and it seemed to hang over me, like a black cloud. Carlisle could feel it too. His head was hanging, in despair. He'd given up, just like me. I'd bet anything that he felt cut up about it too. Bella was family. Bella was mine.

I sighed heavily, thankful that I couldn't cry. If I could, it would make the situation even more grief-stricken, if that was possible.

I lifted up the flap of the envelope and pulled out the white, perfectly folded piece of paper.


	2. True Love: Lost

**Err, Chapter Two. I was totally in a writing mood whilst I was doing this, so if it's a bit… emotional, then I'm sorry, haha. So yeah, enjoy. **

**I don't own Twilight or its characters and bla-de-bla. BUT DAMN I WISH I DID. **

The paper intimidated me. Of all things! I was a vampire who had the potential to rip someone apart. But this small piece of paper in my hands intimidated me. It was like it was a person with the power to crush me.

"Carlisle… I don't know… if… I don't know…" I struggled to get my words out but they were shying away from the situation. My brain couldn't find the words that would let Carlisle know what I wanted to tell him.

I tried again.

"Carlisle." I tried making each sentence only a few words long so that I could tackle them individually. "I don't know. If I can read this. It'll hurt. A lot. Could you? Read it for me?"

I sounded like I was just learning to speak, but that didn't matter to me in the slightest. No one was around to hear, it was just Carlisle and me. My loves killer was long gone. The scent of him was weak and _old._

Carlisle shook his head adamantly. "It's not for me to read Edward, I told you. This isn't about me. You read it."

I nodded my head, knowing that he was right.

With shaking hands and Bella's face in my head, I unfolded the note and began to read. I didn't mean to read it out loud, it came naturally. Carlisle's face was contorted with empathy as I began.

"Dear Edward, Bella's gone. Funny isn't it? I must thank you though, for the game of course. It took up some of my time, entertained me for a bit. The only bad part is that she was pretty easy to kill. She begged for me not to write this note, she tried to rip it up. What with her being a mere human, it was easy to throw her across the room and put the note somewhere safe. Oh! And because you'll never know, her blood was delicious. Delectable I must say! I left a smear of it for you; it's on the other side of this note. She was dead by that point, unfortunately. Thanks for being so useless at tracking; it gave me more time to play with her. Bye, friend."

Sobs ripped through me. I collapsed onto the ground and lay with my head on the rough concrete. I was never going to leave this place. It held something for me, it was the last place that my beautiful Bella had been. The rain had started to come down, but it didn't make a difference. I would lie here all night, I decided.

Guilt took over. It rose up and pulled me under. I wasn't sobbing anymore, I was howling. I would never come to terms with this, she was gone. She was gone. She was gone. She was gone.

"Edward, her body…"

That short sentence froze me. Her body. Her poor, lifeless body was still inside the ballet studio. I knew what to expect, it would be pale and bloody. No doubt there would be cuts all over her inert, unresponsive body. I wanted to be the one to touch her.

Carlisle was headed to the doors.

"No Carlisle. Let me do it, please."

"Of course Edward." Carlisle held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and with his help, pulled myself up. My legs were shaking and it took a lot of mental strength to stay upright. Carlisle led me forward and without hesitation, I opened the door to the building.

I had to be brave, for Bella. I would take her back to her family and hold a proper funeral. It was what she deserved. She was such a good person, to the core. She was an angel. I missed her, understatement. I yearned for her. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and tell her that she was safe now. I wanted to stroke her hair and kiss her lips. I wanted to watch the blush rise to her cheeks, but that would need blood. I found a small, insignificant shred of comfort knowing that she wouldn't have gone down without a fight. My Bella would do all she could to fight to the end.

I strode forward into the studio, ready to face the end of the world. I could feel Carlisle half a step behind me, ready to help me if needed.

The air rushed out of my lungs as I saw a sight that I knew from that moment would never leave me. Bella.


	3. Defeated

Her body was cut and covered in deep red blood. The smell held nothing for me, it was no longer appealing, not like this.

Her stunning face was not how it should have been. A big gash stretched from the corner of her eye until it was in line with the bottom of her nose. There was only a bit of dried blood here; most of it had been drunk.

Her neck was cut in several different places but they weren't deep. I guessed that those were merely to torture her before she was killed. My eyes trailed over her body until I found the half circle on her wrist. The place where James had bit her.

There was fresh blood here still but the smell was so putrid to me now that I didn't want to go near it, let alone taste it.

"Oh Bella…" I moaned.

I knelt down next to her damaged body and buried my face in her hair. It smelled sweet, like strawberries as always. I felt blindly for the gash on her cheek and stroked it. It felt so out of place on her. I sobbed into her hair.

After a short while in which Carlisle left me to grieve, I lifted my head up and looked again at Bella's face. Her eyes were open and glazed over. I put my fingers on her eyelids and pulled them down. She looked so much more peaceful with her eyes closed. If she wasn't so cold and pale, she could be mistaken for sleeping. But I knew different. She wasn't sleeping; the person I lived for was gone for good. There was nothing I could do now and that thought thudded in my head.

I ran my hands down her neck, wanting to erase the ugly marks there. Carlisle bent down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I was glad I had him there. Without him, I would have fallen apart.

It was time to move her. I cradled her head first then picked the rest of her body up. I recounted the many times I had carried her like this before. I almost smiled at the memories.

"You're doing so well Edward," Carlisle reassured me.

I made my way to the doors. What was I going to do? Where would I take her? What would I tell her family, and _how _would I tell them? I had none of these answers.

With one last defeated sob, I kissed her cold, unmoving lips for the last time.

**That's the end, simply because I can't face writing anymore, haha. I thought that was sad… probably didn't have the same effect on you but hey-ho I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I sincerely hope that it didn't have such an effect on you as to make you cry :' (. SO YEAH. Check out my other stories?? R&R? I love you long time because you're all beautiful and better people than you were before reading my story. THANK YOU! Much love, Daisssss.**


End file.
